Hats
by LeighAidan
Summary: While cleaning off her desk, Raven finds something that brings back a memory from the carnival.  Starfire really is a great friend.  ONESHOT


**Disclaimer: **I do not own DC Comics, Teen Titans, these prompts, Viking hats, or Disney World.

Writing Prompt #2: A picture is worth more than a blank page. Take out those dusty photo albums. Pick out photo #14. Count whatever way you like, but make sure you stop at photo #14. Look at the photo for 2-3 minutes. Then for ten minutes, write all the feelings that photo made you feel. Don't censor yourself. Just write.

Raven stared at the mess on her desk, eyebrows furrowed together. How did her desk get this messy? She honestly had no idea. But here it was, covered in a mountain of papers, books, a laptop, CDs, pencils, pens, folders, and two cups of tea. Where could she even begin?

She started by taking the two cups of tea to the kitchen, pouring the remains down the drain, then rinsing out the cup. Once back in her room, she yet again gaped at the clutter on her desk. There was only one thing to do now.

Raven lifted everything on the desk up with her powers and gently set it all on the floor. Sitting down, cross legged, she began organizing everything that was there. Pencils and pens all went in one pile, CDs in a pile, books flew over and were neatly put on the bookshelf, and her laptop was closed and put in a pile along with its charger. All that was left now was the mountain of papers. She set up three separate stacks: business, personal, and trash. The business would hold anything she had regarding evidence or anything relevant to the team, the personal would have anything she had written or anything given to her, and the trash would get everything that had no meaning.

The business stack piled up quickly and Raven made a mental note to give all these to Robin as soon as possible. With his filing cabinets and OCD of organization, they would be far better off with him then with her. The trash pile wasn't all that bad but she couldn't help but question why she still had some of this stuff. Most of it was just aimless notes she had written to herself saying "meditate," "out of tea," and stuff like that. The personal pile was the smallest, mainly filled with cards from her last birthday.

As the mountain started getting smaller, Raven found that the bottom of it had some pretty interesting stuff. There was a keychain chicken in the middle of it all, a gift from Beast Boy, a car catalog given to her from Cyborg so she could look at some new parts, a note from Robin telling her to meet him on the roof later, and a picture of Starfire and herself. She grabbed the picture in her hands and couldn't keep the small smile from working itself onto her face.

The picture was at the carnival downtown about two months ago. There was a booth selling all these crazy hats. Starfire was fascinated by all the colors and weird shapes and had tried on nearly every single one. Raven had been people watching when she suddenly felt something thrown atop her head. The next thing she knew, Starfire's arms were around her shoulders, pulling her into a hug and a flash from a camera, that Cyborg conveniently had in his hands, left her momentarily blinded. After the surprise, Raven saw the goofy grin on Starfire's face. Grabbing the hat from her head, Raven had stared at it, trying to figure out why Starfire had chosen this one. Out of the hundreds present, she had to choose the Viking hat. So she asked. Beast Boy said it was because the horns on it looked like demon horns. Raven slapped him. Starfire also looked quite offended.

"I chose this hat because on planet, we have a cap similar to this one called a Ritchtaki. It is a representation of eternal love and friendship. Since I did not have the materials here on earth to make such a hat, I found this one which is by far the closest to the one of Tameran. Is it not lovely, friend Raven?" Starfire asked, her big green eyes filled with hope. Raven cringed at the plastic replica of a Viking hat. But even she had to admit, the meaning was very lovely. Smiling, she replied, secretly dreading the bone-crushing hug she was going to get in response.

"Yes, Starfire, it really is lovely." Starfire let out a squeal of excitement and, just as Raven predicted, hugged her with all her might…which was quite a lot for an alien with super strength.

Coming out of memory lane, Raven thought about the day. Starfire's birthday was coming up soon. She would enjoy getting a real Viking hat.

AN: That was honestly fun to write. The story behind the picture is somewhat true. At Disney World, they have this store filled with Norwegian stuff in Epcot. While we were there, my sister grabbed a Viking hat, threw it on my head, and my mom took a picture. It was the fourteenth picture in our Epcot photo album. Hope you enjoyed! Feedback appreciated.


End file.
